


【EC】Afterwave 余波 （黑凤凰续写）

by CandiceXavier



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: Genosha is so derelict, M/M, Poor Erik, They are so getting married
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-24 00:31:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19162144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CandiceXavier/pseuds/CandiceXavier
Summary: 英国白富美查查到德国穷小子万万的农家乐体验生活的故事（？以及他们要如何适应十年后重新相逢的爱人。





	【EC】Afterwave 余波 （黑凤凰续写）

#  ****

       Charles到Genosha的第一天给每个人都带了礼物，从玩具小火车到手摇发电机应有尽有。他基本上是把大卖场里能买到的都各搬了一样回来，把黑鸟的货舱塞得满满当当的。

       Erik被指挥着去派发礼物，碰上不是金属的还得动手搬。但你看，他毫无怨言，甚至乐在其中，让人不由得怀疑他下一秒马上就要露出那种鲨鱼般的笑容了。

       岛上的居民中只有少数的几个成年人对Charles仍持观望态度，小孩子们无一例外，几乎是立刻就喜欢上了他。Mr.Xavier长得好看，说话温柔又有礼貌，而且总是在笑，比那个整天黑着脸在空中平行位移的万磁王好多了。

       这块地方明明就这么大，真搞不懂为什么他每天都要飞来飞去巡视八百回，怪吓人的。不过他现在倒不会时不时拿着望远镜上瞭望塔了，因为他不能再盼来更好的消息了——Charles就在他的身边。

       Genosha没有信号塔，收不到广播，自然也没有Charles听习惯了的BBC NEWS。他倒是觉得没什么，毕竟岛上的新鲜事也很有意思。他从前养尊处优，从来不知道田园生活是什么样的，到了这里便由着Erik操纵他的轮椅带他到处转悠，一边还感叹着生物的多样性，就好像他在西彻斯特的庄园里没有树林和湖泊似的。

       Erik得意地向Charles展示他自己种的茶叶，一见Charles露出感兴趣的神情，立即使唤能力烧热水。Charles看着那套东拼西凑来的茶具，心情有些复杂。

       大家怕Charles觉得孤单，加上Erik的特别叮嘱，所以总是来找他聊天。Charles只是在那里看人家摘了一会红薯，就差不多已经清楚所有人家里今天的午餐要吃什么了。

       有懵懂的小女孩跑过来揪他的衣角，好奇地问，“你和Magneto是什么关系呀？”

       Charles想了一下，然后微笑着告诉她，“我们总会在对方需要的时候出现，即使相隔千里也依然彼此牵挂。我们会吵架，会分开，会大打出手，但我想我从未停止过爱他。”

       小女孩歪着头听他说完，张嘴的同时不小心瞥了他身后一眼，立即把第二个问题硬生生地咽回去，飞快地跑掉了。Charles还没来得及侧身，就感觉到Erik的影子替他挡住了阳光。

       “你在偷听吗？”饶是面对早已坦诚相见的爱人，Charles还是会觉得害羞。Erik肯定全听到了，天啊他刚才到底同一个只有八岁的小女孩说了些什么。

       “这是我的地盘，我想做什么都可以。”Erik心情大好，说话还是跟年轻时一样不讲道理，嘴角的弧度却掩饰不住。他把轮椅转过来，用手推着Charles往屋内走，“我做了烩饭，你再不进来要凉了。”

       “我都不知道你还会下厨。”Charles看着面前的菜肴笑了，Erik邀功的样子让他的内心涨满了喜爱之情。他端详着Erik的眉眼，又忍不住叹了口气，“看来我真的错过了很多。”

       “你知道关于我的一切，你总是知道。”Erik越过餐桌握住他的手，安抚地轻轻摩挲，“过去发生过的我会全部都告诉你，就算你觉得无聊我也要说。未来会发生的，无论是什么，我都会和你一起去经历。”

       他们视线交汇，静默中有万千情绪翻涌，仿佛骤然回到了三十年前相逢的那个夜晚。一道光照亮了黑暗的海面，空气涌进肺里，但那不是唯一能重新为Erik注入生命力的东西。当初让他惊异的那一抹蓝，伤痛和苦难也不曾让它褪色。

       Charles点了点头。他没料到Erik会说这些，明明他才是他们之中更擅长调情的那一个。换作以前，Charles是一定要揶揄几句的，但现在他只是眼眶发酸。

       “不要着急。”Erik扣紧他的手，“我们还有时间。”

 

       Erik小时候在集中营受过苦，之后又辗转各地，还蹲过监狱。只要来去自由，能够遮风避雨，他对居住环境的条件其实不怎么挑剔。可现在的情况非同以往。那天的棋局终了，Charles说愿意跟他走，所以他们就要有一个家了。

       这个家的实体可绝对不能是集装箱，墙壁也得隔音效果够好。经历过巴黎那一夜，他知道Charles仍然热衷于在床上发出声音。 ** **各种声音**** 。

       至少先得有扇门吧？Erik半夜扛着一块钢板飞回来的时候心想，他的亲信都没有敲门的习惯，常常不打招呼就闯进来。

       他决不允许别人看见Charles没穿上衣的样子。

 

       在一天当中，Charles最喜欢下午，大概是在牛津念书时培养出来的。以前在学校的时候，他总是边批改作业边吃小点心，偶尔给几个学生答疑。

       但现在没有作业可以改，也没有小点心可以吃。Erik这里只有硬得像石头一样的司康饼，根本咬不动。Charles一开始还兴致勃勃地尝了尝，把牙齿磕了之后就完全是敬而远之了。

       Erik总是有很多时间来陪他，这一点让Charles觉得很奇怪。有次他随口问起，Erik支支吾吾了半天，到最后突然吻了上来。他们很快就忙于别的事去了，Charles累得趴在那里，宇宙级的心灵感应只顾得上用来让Erik慢一点，还有毫无羞耻之心地在他的脑子里说胡话。

       后来他才知道，由于Genosha人手不足，Erik其实也要亲自参与站岗放哨的轮值。Selene根本抵挡不住Charles Xavier的人格魅力，早餐还没吃几口就把自家老大给卖了。原来Erik和其他人换了班，负责值守后半夜到凌晨这一段，为的就是在Charles需要的时候总是能在他身边。

       Charles感动到几乎哽咽。次日早上他看到灰头土脸地坐在床边喝咖啡的Erik，眼中多了几份深情。

       而后他甚至决定为Erik提供特别的叫醒服务。但Erik每次都能察觉到他翻身钻进被子里的动静，然后坐起来搂住他，一边打哈欠一边跟他说“Morning my love”。

 

       Charles还是不太放心得下学生们。他拜托Erik送他回去，远远地看一眼也好。Erik带着他稳稳地降落在楼顶，一路成功躲开好几个隐蔽的摄像头，动作熟练到令人生疑。

       Hank是个很称职的校长，他把学院的大小事务都管理得井井有条的。Ororo和Pietro对上课这件事得心应手，你很难把他们从前的故事和现在联系起来。Kurt和Scott成了危境的常客，共同负责训练高年级的学生，前者教近身搏斗，后者教战术。

       孩子们都很好。而这就足够了。

       当初的闯祸精早已经成长为了能够独当一面的X战警，而其中有些刚来的时候还会做噩梦呢。Charles就着月光看墙上挂的一排合影，心中生出无限感慨。

       他和Erik坐在草地上的那张照片是Raven拍的，后来被他收了起来，藏在床头柜的最下层。过去的他们就是这种关系，因为背负了太多，关于对方的一切，无论爱恨，都只能深埋于心，无法宣之于口。

       现在不同了，他们可以毫无顾忌地亲密接触，毫无顾忌地表达爱意。世事难料，就好像他以前从来没想象过自己会住在没有自来水管道的地方，Erik总是在浴室门边探头探脑，一会怕热水凉了，一会又怕他滑倒了。

       他们正要离开的时候遇到了Ororo。她抱着一株盆栽，站在天台中央，微笑着向她的导师和战友打招呼。

       “你是怎么...？”Charles像个偷吃糖果被抓到的小孩那样窘迫。他抬头瞄一眼Erik，发现这人竟然还是一脸轻蔑，完全不觉得夜闯民宅有什么不对。

       “我感应到Erik，他的能量场非常具有压迫性。而且是 ** **每一次**** 。”Ororo耸了耸肩，意味深长地冲Erik挑了挑眉，然后把盆栽塞到Charles怀里，“送你，这是个礼物。”

       “非常漂亮的铃兰，看来我把温室交给你是个正确的决定。”Charles惊喜地捧着，打量了一番，不过还是有点疑惑，“但是为什么？”

       Ororo没有马上回答。她挥了挥手，白色的花朵随之摇曳生姿，“它代表着Return of happiness，我希望你们幸福，因为这是你们应得的。”

       “谢谢。”Charles离开前对她说，Erik也向她点头致意。

       “对了，Charles，”她目送着他们远去的背影，向晚风中残存的花香低语，“以后也常回来看看吧，这里永远是你的家。”

 


End file.
